Pain and Love
by Miraclesandchats
Summary: One night, Mikaela and Yuichiro decide to do homework together. It would be another typical sleepover but Yuu is acting odd, almost like something is bothering him. Mika, being the worrisome friend he is, is concerned over Yuu. (Rated T for some "dark" themes(?))


"Mika! I'm bored!"

"Well, I can't help it if you are bored! We both need to finish our homework. Now shh."

Mikaela was at Yuichiro's apartment that evening. It was supposed to be a study night so they could help each other out with the work but after 2 hours, Yuu started to get bored. Yuu started whining about how the work was unnecessary and too much but Mika was not having it. They both knew they could do nothing about it. They just had to do the work and get a grade which was a lot easier said than done. The work was recently assigned but it is all due tomorrow. It would take at least 8 hours to finish all of the work.

Their classes ended at 2:30 pm and started at 7:30 am but they had to wake up at 6:25 am to get ready and get on the bus to school. They should be able to finish at around 10:30 pm but they got home that day at 3:25 pm because of an after-school club they both attended too. So they should be finished around 11:30 or so but they also had to work on a group project with Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba, and Shinoa which took up 3 hours. So they should finish around 2:30 am. Unfortunately, Yuu is now tired and debating whether or not to skip school since he knew he would end up not doing all his homework anyways.

"Miiiikaaa, I can't go on! The homework...it's just too much. I can't breathe! I'm dying, save me!" The raven-haired boy clutched at his heart and dramatically fell to the ground, pretending to be suffocating from the workload.

At this, Mika rolled his eyes. What was it with Yuu and death today?

"One, you should stop playing around and two, if you are suffocating, shouldn't you be holding your throat and not your heart?"

"Don't judge a dying person and tell them how to die! Mika, show some respect!"

The blonde laughed.

"You are too much sometimes, you know that?"

Yuu smiled.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well Yuu, why don't go pretend over there while I finish my homework like a responsible student?"

"Ugh, why do you even try at this point? You do know too much homework can cause depression, stress, and failing grades, right? I have an idea! Let's sue the school for causing all that too us poor innocent students!"

Yuu looked exasperated. "Oi, you know what I mean smart alec."

"I'm just teasing. Well, now that you have successfully distracted me, why not take a break?"

"Sure, why not? How about we go to the 24/7 coffee shop. I desperately need coffee if I am going to actually do my work afterward." He yawned.

"Aw, you have an adorable yawn!" Mika teased.

"S-shut up." Yuu blushed, looking away.

-Time Skip-

5 minutes later, Yuu and Mika walked into the coffee shop, the smell of the caffeinated drink waking them up.

They went to the cashier and asked for two large light roast lattes. Mika insisted on paying for the both of them, much to Yuu's dismay. As soon as they got their order, the two friends bid the cashier farewell and went the rest of the way home in silence.

When they got home, Mika went on Yuu's couch and flopped on it, exhausted. He took a sip of the warm beverage.

"I practically run on caffeine now," Mika said, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"I'm low on self-esteem and caffeine right now. So I run on gasoline instead." Yuu sighed. He sat down next to him.

Mika looked at his best friend pityingly.

"Why is that?"

Yuu's face changed from simple exhaustion to a broken and depressed face in a matter of seconds.

"I...um...well…." He hesitated.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me." Mika coaxed.

Yuu closed his brilliant green colored eyes and took a breath. Mika could swear he heard Yuu said no more hiding it anymore. What was...it?

"My parents were...to say in the most underrated way possible...are really angry with me and said some things to me because they blamed all their problems from their adult lives on me. They vent out their stress and anger on me. I should've gotten used to it since it happens almost daily but it always hurts. They insult me for being the person I am. They hate my personality and they would get mad at me for getting a 94% as a grade average in a class. They expect me to only get 95's or above. They wish I was never born. They would hit me almost all the time for no reason at all. They say I deserve to feel pain and abandoned. I wish it was different. But they enjoy abusing me."

Yuu took a deep breath and continued.

"That's why I went to live by myself in an apartment. I don't have to deal with their abuse anymore. But the other day, my parents saw me walking around and they stopped me to tell all of these things again. I didn't get hit but it hurts. I don't even know why I am telling you all this. I'm broken, physically and mentally. I have scars all over my body and bones that were once broken. My mental state is far from healthy and I'm scared I have driven you away from me from my rambling. I understand it if you want to leave m-"

Mika hugged Yuu tightly and started crying on his shoulder. A very flustered but confused Yuu broke down and started sobbing onto Mika's shoulder too. Yuu returned to hug and the two stayed there on the couch, hugging each other like there is no tomorrow, both of them an emotional mess.

Mika eventually pulled back after he could stop the tears fall from his eyes and cradled Yuu's head gently with both hands. The emerald eyed boy looked up at Mika's cobalt eyes, tears silently cascading down his face.

"Yuu, I never knew this part of your life and it makes me cry that you had to and still have to suffer because of this. But, nevertheless, I'm grateful you told me instead of keeping it to yourself. I know I can't change your past or completely heal you from it but I need to say something to you."

The blonde made a shy smile and with a light blush, he said, "I admire you, Yuu-chan. I love your easy going personality, the way you can make anyone feel welcomed and not excluded. I love how you can crack jokes and make others smile and laugh until there is no more oxygen in our lungs to breathe. I love your quirks and how you always look out for others, even if you do not know them well enough too. I love how your so confident around others and spread your enthusiasm like wildfire to us when we feel ready to give up. I love your laugh and pout and everything in between. I love the way you always manage to stand up, put up a brave face, and smile just so the others do not have to worry about you. You make people around you happy even if you do not realize it. So don't cry my precious Yuu-chan. You're wonderful and I would never want to change you, much less leave you. I-I love you."

When Mika finished, he realized he was looking down at his hands, blushing profusely. Yuu, on the other hand, was in shock as he processed what was recently said to him.

He...he loves me!

Yuu would have never thought his best friend who he has developed feelings for would return them. So he just brushed them off, trying to forget his feelings for Mika. But now, Mika had said he loved him. And on top of that, Mika had confessed on what he loved about him. Every time Yuu replayed Mika's confessions, he would feel lighter and lighter from the heavy depressed state he was in. And thanks to Mika, Yuu felt like a piece, a small one from the thousands that were in shreds, had fixed itself. The piece, no matter how small it was, felt hope, something he had never thought he would live to feel.

He had never felt so much love for someone else until now. Yuu looked at Mika and saw that he was looking at his hands, blushing. Yuu managed a weak smile and lifted Mika's face up to face him.

"Mika…" And with that Yuu brought Mika closer and hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let his light go. "...I love you too."

Mika, now blushing more than what he thought was humanly impossible, returned the hug, whispering "I love you", "My love", and other endearing words over and over again in Yuu's ear while soothingly rubbing his back.

Yuu, feeling a lot more peaceful than he had ever felt, never wanted the moment to end.

At this point, Mika knew what he wanted to gently kiss Yuu, only, if Yuu lets him.

Mika pulled away slightly until he could look at Yuu's face, without breaking the embrace.

"Yuu…..um...is it okay if I could kiss you? You don't have to say yes or an-", a flustered Mika was saying only to be caught off from Yuu's soft warm lips on his.

He soon melted into the kiss, softly pressing his lips against Yuu's. It was sweet, gentle, and filled with love that could not be expressed in words or any other way. It was like if time stopped just for them to enjoy the moment. The world around them was forgotten, with the only person who mattered in front of them, expressing their love with a sentimental kiss. Eventually, the two blushing teens pulled away but managed to look into each other's eyes while embracing each other.

"I am never letting you go Yuu-chan. You are far too important to ever abandon my love, far too wonderful to ignore." Mika whispered, softly pressing their foreheads together.

"And neither am I, Mika. You're my light in the darkness that I desperately need. No one can replace you."

Mika and Yuu both knew that Yuu would never fully heal from the pain he had to endure. But, now Yuu had a way to put his broken heart into a complete one again. Even though the scars of the heart would never heal, never fade, Yuu would always have Mika to guide him back to the light when he fell in darkness, alone and scared.

Homework long forgotten, the two decided to skip school just this once to finish up the remaining work they conveniently forgot to do and continued cuddling each other on the couch, eventually drifting off to sleep with new hopes and a new purpose to live.

~Fin~

 **Words: 1877**

 **Phew. That took up some time to write. Someone requested me to write them a MikaYuu fanfic, so I happily obliged! It was adorable writing this. I think I even fangirled writing it...Anyways, I'm thinking of writing another part to this one-shot but I am not sure. Well, that's all for now! Cheers.**


End file.
